AZ Short Fic!
by terserah-lo-mau-manggil-gw-apa
Summary: UPDATE! back to A, A for AYAM! Kisah Ichigo dan Hitsugaya yang rebutan ayam bakar di restoran milik renji, berakhir dengan ke pervertan Ichigo dan Tomato red face Hitsugaya! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A for Aishiteru!**

"Toushiro…" Kata Ichigo sambil memegang tangan Toushiro.

"Ya?" Kata Toushiro sambil sedikit blushing.

"Sebenernya gue pengin ngomong ini ke elo dari dulu…"

"Apa?" Toushiro tambah ngeblush.

"Sebenernya…"

"Ya???"

"Aku…"

"Apa?!"

"Ai-"

'_Yes!!! Ichigo akhirnya bilang AISHITERU ma aku!!!_' Kata _inner _Toushiro berapi-api bahkan melebihi inner Sakura -???-

"AKU TRESNO KARO KOE, TOUSHIRO!!!" Teriak Ichigo di telinga Toushiro.

GUBRAG!!! Ekspresi Toushiro langsung berubah jadi 'WAT TE PUK'.

Toushiro langsung bangun dari jatuhnya dan mundur menjauh dari Ichigo.

'_Hii! Ill feel gua denger Ichigo ngomong kayak gitu!!! Keren-keren ternyata Java Lovers!!!_'

*******

Nb: Aku tresno karo koe artinya aku cinta kamu.

********

**B for Bubble Gum!**

Ichigo lagi belajar di kamarnya. Sebenernya mustahil banget seorang KUROSAKI ICHIGO belajar! Tapi gara-gara UN a.k.a Ujian Nasional maju gila-gilaan dia akhirnya mau belajar. Masa dari bulan Mei maju jadi MARET???

CPLEK-CPLEK-CPLEK suara Hichigo yang lagi ngunyah permen karet diatas kasur Ichigo.

Pertamanya Ichigo cuek dan ndiemin Hichigo!

CPLEK-CPLEK-CPLEK-CPLEK!

"Bisa gak sih loe nggak berisik!!!!" Teriak Ichigo yang lama-lama kesel denger suara cplek-cpleknya Hichigo.

"Oh! Sori -CPLEK-! Terus -CPLEK- loe maunya -CPLEK- gimana?? -CPLEK-CPLEK-"

"BUANG PERMEN KARETNYA!!!"

"OK!" Kata Hichigo sambil nempelin permen karetnya ke tembok kamar yang baru dicat. "Udah, kan?" Katanya lagi sambil nyengir.

"Grr!" Ichigo udah bener-bener kesel siap-siap ngehajar Hichigo.

"Oow! KING NGAMUK!!! PROTECT YOUR MILK!!! PROTECT YOUR MILK!!!" Hichigo malah treak-treak gaje. (**A/n: kata-kata temen gua tuh!!!**)

BUAK! DUAK! BRUAK! GDUBRAK! PRANG! BUK! BAK! Ichigo ngehajar Hichigo sampe terkapar di lantai.

"Huh! Rasain loe! Tau rasa gak?!" Ichigo gantian nyengir penuh kemenangan.

_Beberapa detik kemudian..._

CPLEK-CPLEK-CPLEK-CPLEK-CPLEK!!!!

"ARGH!!!!!!!"

*******

**hmm... gua ngepost fic baru lagi. Padahal masi ada 2 yang hiatus! Ni cuma fic-fic pendek sependek toushiro yang gaje-garing-aneh-de-el-el!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya…

Setlah sekian lama update juga ^o^ -plak-

Huruf C saya skip karena tak ada inspirasi =="

A-Z Short FIC!

By: terserah-lo-mau-manggil-gw-apa

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH AND ITS CHARACTER NOT MINE! IT'S TITE KUBO'S.**

x.x.x.x.x.x

D for Dodol!

"Eh, dodol!" panggil Ichigo kepada Hitsugaya.

"Siapa yang dodol, duren cacad?" Tanya –baca: bentak- Hitsugaya yang benci kata 'dodol'.

"Kau. Hitsugaya Toushiro." Jawab Ichigo dengan tampang polos bin innocentnya yang bikin mual.

"Grrrr…" muncul urat simpang empat -?- di pelipis Hitsugaya.

Harusnya Hitsu udah kebal dengan segala tingkah polah Ichigo yang bikin sebel (saking seringnya tuh…) tapi tetap saja ia kesal setengah koma.

"Yeee… Gitu aja kesel! Ada alasannya tauk aku manggil kamu DODOL!" Kata Ichigo sambil cengir gaje disertai penekanan pada kata 'dodol'.

"Alasan? Alasan apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Pertama, dodol itu manis, kaya kamu~" Kata Ichigo dengan cengiran tambah lebar.

"Ha-hah?" Hitsugaya sepertinya shock ngeliat Ichigo Kurosaki nge-gombal siang bolong gini.

"Kedua, dodol tu bikin gigi lengket waktu ngunyah, seperti kamu bikin aku lengket ma kamu…" Ichigo melanjutkan 'acara gombal laknat'nya.

"…." Hitsugaya tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Ketiga, kalau ada dodol yang nyangkut di gigi, biar sulit dikeluarin pas keluar kerasa lagi manisnya -?-. Kalau kita ada masalah walau sulit diselesaikan pada akhirnya berhasil dan berakhir manis…"

"…." Mulut Hitsugaya sedikit terbuka. Mungkin mulai mual dengar gombalan Ichigo yang gaje sangadddttthhh –alay-.

"Ke-empat, dodol tu lama abisnya dalam mulut, seperti cintaku padamu yang ga abis-abis.."

"…." Hitsugaya making menganga.

"Kelima, walau dodolnya udah abis, manisnya masih kerasa dalam mulut. Walau kita berdua udahan, tapi masih tetap manis. n_n" Ichigo mengakhiri gombalnnya dengan emoticon gaje 'n_n'.

Satu… Dua…Tiga… dan…

"GOMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" Teriak Hitsugaya sambil melemparkan bakiak yang dipakainya -?- ke kepala Ichigo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.

gimana?

Singkat dan gaje…

Believe it or not, that's a REAL story n_n –plak-

Please review, and I'll update soon~


	3. Chapter 3

A-Z Short Fic!

By: terserah-lo-mau-manggil-gw-apa

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach is Tite Kubo's**

**A for AYAM!**

Ichigo Kurosaki, seorang remaja yang hobi banget makan AYAM. Ayam goreng, ayam bakar, sate ayam, steak ayam, sup ayam, bahkan ayam mentah dilahapnya kalau sakaw ayam -?-.

Maniak ayam. Itu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Ichigo.

Suatu malam, ga ada angin ga ada ujan Ichigo ngidam ayam. Padahal baru tadi sore ia makan seekor ayam panggang.

'_Laper gue… Cari warung makan ah~' _ Batin Ichigo sambil berjalan keluar rumah, mencari warung makan yang buka. '_Hmm.. Gue cuman pake celana kolor, kaos oblong, sandal jepit, plus sarung ma peci. Tapi tak apa lah, Cuma ke warung juga!' _batinnya lagi. Tampangnya udah kayak orang ngeronda. Apalagi saat itu jam menunjukan pukul 22.58…

Warteg dicari, restoran bintang 5 didapat. Ichigo berdiri di depan sebuah restoran yang cukup –baca: sangat- mewah. Di depan restoran itu tertancap papan nama bertuliskan Renji's Chiken.

'_Nama yang aneeeh..' _Batin Ichigo sambil menatap papan nama itu. '_Gue maunya warteg malah ada yang beginian, tapi gapapa deh, lagian gue punya duit! Banyak lagi! Ada segepok duit tuh di sarung gue!' _Ichigo tersenyum, mengingat uang hasil sabung ayam –jangan ditiru!- di sarungnya. Ada segepok uang disitu.

Ichigo masuk ke restoran itu dengan PDnya. Mungkin karena sudah malam restorannya sepi. Hanya ada seorang bocah yang rambutnya aneh dan seorang pelayan yang rambutnya aneh juga menurut Ichigo.

Bocah itu rambutnya ubanan dan jabrik, sedangkan pelayannya rambutnya merah dan jabrik seperti nanas. (Ichigo ga nyadar rambutnya sendiri aneh ==")

Ichigo berjalan mendekati pelayan itu.

"Mas, pese-"

"HEH? NGAPAIN LO DISINI? KALO MAU NGEMIS JANGAN DISINI! PERGI SANA!" Belum selesai Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Renji sudah menyambutnya dengan hujan lokal.

"Uuuh, menjijikan!" Kata Ichigo sambil mengelap mukanya dengan celemek Renji. (tentu saja Renji memakai baju pelayan lengkap dengan bandana dan celemek hitam-putihnya yang khas XD –plak-)

"Hei! Apa-apaan nih?" Renji kaget karena Ichigo tiba-tiba jongkok di depannya.

'_Iuuuhh… Another gay…' _Batin Hitsugaya yang melihat mereka berdua. Soalnya, Ichigo jongkok di depan Renji sambil mengelap mukanya, tapi bagi Hitsugaya terlihat seperti Ichigo nge-piiiip- -piiiip-nya Renji… -plak-

DUAK! Tendangan Renji tepat mengenai wajah Ichigo.

"Apa-apaan kau? Keluarr!" Kata Renji sambil mendorong Ichigo keluar.

"HEH! LO PIKIR GUE PENGEMIS APA? GUE MO MAKAN AYAM DISINI! BUKAN MO NGEMIS! GUE PUNYA DUIT! DI RUMAH GUE DUIT TU DAH TUMBUH DI TANAH!" sekarang gantian Ichigo yang mengirimkan hujan lokal ke Renji.

Renji jongkok dan mengelap mukanya dengan kaos Ichigo.

'_What the? Seme-Uke nya tukeran?' _batin Hitsugaya sambil sweatdrop.

Setelah mukanya kering dan kembali bersih bersinar, Renji berdiri dan membungkuk pada Ichigo.

"Oh? Pelanggan to? Silahkan duduk!" Sikap Renji langsung berubah 180 derajad.

"Huh! Lola lu!" Ichigo mendengus kesal dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Salah sendiri ke restoran mahal bintang 5 pakai baju rombeng gitu…" Kata Renji sambil menunjuk baju Ichigo.

"Suka-suka gue donk mo pakai baju apa!" Kata Ichigo.

"Huh…"

"Udah gue mo pesen! Catet!" Ichigo sok merintah.

"Mo pesen leher ayam, ceker ayam, atau bulu ayam?" Kata Renji dengan nada mengejek.

DUAK! Ichigo menjitak Renji. "Ya kagak lah! Gue pesen ayamnya satu ekor! Dibakar! Ayamnya yang cewek supaya di dalem ada bonus telurnya!" Ichigo memesan dengan mata berapi-api membayangkan ayam bakarnya.

"Ok, Ok, tapi lo punya uang gak?"

"Ada nih!" Ichigo mengeluarkan segepok uang di sarungnya.

"Whaat?" Renji menganga, bukan karena ngiler liat segitu banyaknya uang Ichigo, tapi ngeliat segepok uang seribuan lecek bin kucel, yang diikat dengan pita kertas yang ditulisi dengan crayon: UANG 100.000 BANK NASIONAL SPONGEBOB -?-

"Napa? Pengen?" Ichigo mengipas-ngipaskan uang lecek bin kucel itu di wajah Renji.

"Gak, makasih =,=" Kata Renji diakhiri emoticon samadengan-koma-samadengan –gimana caranya?-. Renji lalu berjalan masuk ke dapur, menyerahkan kertas bertuliskan 'Ayam bakar satu ekor ditambah satu butir telur diperutnya.' Ke koki restoran tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian Renji keluar dari dapur, membawa nampan berisi ayam bakar utuh dan papan nomor bertuliskan 6. Ia meletakan ayam itu di meja Ichigo yang jelas-jelas nomor 9.

"Nyam nyam nyam~" Kata Ichigo sambil menghentak-hentakan sendok dan garpunya kemeja.

'Kriiiiiiiing!' handphone Renji yang nada deringnya standar banget bunyi.

"Jam weker lu?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mengendus-endus bau ayam bakarnya.

"Baka! Ini HP gue! Buat alat komunikasi sesama pelayan, you know?" Jawab Renji dengan gaya bencesnya.

"Ya ya ya…" Kata Ichigo.

"HAH? SALAH? TERUS? UKH! BISA DIPECAT GUE!" Kata Renji dengan nada kaget dan panik di telpon.

-tuuuuut tuuuut tuuuuuuuut…- telponnya sudah ditutup.

"Kenapa cuy?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Itu, anuuu, gue salah nganter pesenan, ayam itu punya orang di meja nomor enam itu…" Kata Renji sambil menunjuk ayam dan Hitsugaya bergantian.

"Terus?"

"Gue ambil lagi ayamnya." Kata Renji sambil menarik bakinya.

"Eits! Ga bisa! Udah sampai di meja gue ga bisa lo ambil lagi!"

"Tapi ini pesenan Tuan Hitsugaya, dia pelanggan kami yang paling loyal!" Kata Renji.

"Bikin aja lagi! ,Gue!" Kata Ichigo dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

"Stock udah habis, salah sendiri ke restoran jam 12 malem gini!"

"ML DL!" Kata Ichigo.

"WHAT? Lu ngajak gue ML? Making LOVE?" Kata Renji dengan tampang shock.

'BLETAKKK!' Untuk kedua kalinya Ichigo menjitak Renji.

"NAJISSSSSS! ML DL, MASALAH LO DERITA LO!" dan untuk kedua kalinya hujan lokal menerpa wajah Renji.

"Oh, kirain…" Jawab Renji dengan tampang innocentnya.

"Intinya ayam ini punya GUE!"

"Eh, gue kasi tau ya, Tuan Hitsugaya itu biar kecil bantet ultra mikro kacang yang jatuh tertimpa tangga masuk lubang mbelesek terus ketarik gravitasi AMAT SANGAT GALAK BIN SANGAR KALO MARAH!"

"Gue gak peduli! Mau galak kek mau sangar kek, INI AYAM GUEEEEEE!"

"Jadi lo nantang Tuan Hitsugaya?"

"Demi ayam, IYA!" Kata Ichigo lantang.

Renji lalu berjalan ke meja Hitsugaya.

"Tuan, ayam bakar pesanan tuan di ambil oleh jeruk duren sarap itu!" Kata Renji.

"Hah? Ayam gue? Gue laper banget neeeeeh! Ambil lagi sana!"

"Katanya dia nggak mau, dia nantang Tuan Hitsugaya!" Kata Renji dengan nada manas-manasin.

"Kurang ajar!" Kata Hitsugaya sambil berjalan ke meja Ichigo.

"Heh! Itu ayam gue!" Kata Hitsugaya sambil menarik ayamnya –lama lama kasian juga ayamnya =.=-

"Ga bisa, udah sampai di meja gue ga bisa diambil lagi!" Kata Ichigo.

"Ok kalau gitu, kalau berani makan aja ni ayam! Lo makan dadanya, gue cabik-cabik dada lo, lo patahin pahanya gue patahin paha lo! Lo gigit palanya gue gigit pala lu! Jadi, apapun yang lo lakuin ke ayam ni bakal gue lakuin ke elo!" Sekarang Hitsugaya berpartisipasi dalam acara "Hujan Lokal Maniac".

"Gitu? Jadi, apapun yang gue lakuin ke ayam ni bakal gue lakuin ke gue?"

"IYA!"

"Yakin?"

"Yakin seyakin yakinnya!" Jawab Hitsugaya tegas.

"Ok… Nyam nyam nyam~~ Sluuurrrrp~~ Enaaaaaaakk!"

"E-EH? TUNGGU DULU! OI OI! JANGAN MAEN MAEEEEEEEN!" Hitsugaya mulai panik.

"Nyam nyam nyam nyam nyam nyam nyam." Kata Ichigo sambil menggigit-gigit pelan dan sesekali menjilat.

"WOOOOI! JANGAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Hitsugaya sudah menjerit-jerit histeris.

"PANTAT AYAM YANG LEZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Kata Ichigo sambil menjilat-jilat pantat ayam itu.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Lumayan panjang dibanding yang lain =.="

Please REVIEW, AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER!


End file.
